From the End
by KasaneMikufan865
Summary: Ashley is a survivor after a zombie apocalypse. After finding a mysterious room, she is transported to another world. One with demons and reapers. Rated T for violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** From the End

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Ashley is a survivor after a zombie apocalypse. After finding a mysterious room, she is transported to another world. One with demons and reapers.

**A/N: Yes, I know I already have an unfinished story for this section. This is a bad habit of mine. This idea came to me while I was watching a no commentary play through of "The Walking Dead". Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**To Leave this World**_

* * *

_**August 23**__**rd**__**, 20XX**_

_**Three years in**_

* * *

"C'mon." I shuffled through the bag I had found. "There's gotta be something in ya." I felt something and pulled out a magazine. Upon further inspection, there were only about four bullets left in it. "Still useful, I think." I stuck the magazine in my backpack. "Better get back to camp, I've been gone for a while, Mom'll throw a fit." 'Mom' wasn't my actual mom, she was the one of the two leaders of our group, along with 'Dad'. Their real names were Lily and Kenny. Lily was protective of the minors, which was pretty much Clay, whose a twelve year old, Charlotte, his sister, an eight year old, and me. Kenny was more protective of everyone, including the adults in our group of eight, always worrying that maybe someone didn't get to eat or something about me not getting my anti-depressants. It didn't matter that much anymore.

"I'm back." I called, jumping the short fence where only members of our group knew where it was.

"Ashley's back!" Charlotte called.

"Keep your voices down." The paranoid one of us, Clementine, an adult, hushed.

"We're fine, Clem." Glenn reassured. "Did you find anything?" He turned to me.

"I found some ammo, four bullets, but that's about it." I showed him the magazine.

"Better than nothing." Kenny grinned as I handed him the ammunition. "See anything up there, Lily?" Kenny called.

"Nothing." Lily called back.

"Think Ashley can go out for one more trip?" Kenny asked. Lily paused.

"Well… alright." She hesitantly agreed. "But make sure you're back before sun down." I nodded.

"Got'cha." I jumped back over the fence and started my hunt again.

About half an hour later, I was back in the city. The run–down buildings were slightly breaking and the streets were deserted. "Help… me…" I looked down to my left and saw a man trapped under some fallen debris. I remembered what Kenny had told the minors.

"If you see anyone dying, not yet one of them, don't kill them. Just keep walking. Don't waste the bullets." I recited quietly, as I strode past him.

"H-Hey!" He cried. "W-Wait! Please!" I sighed, thankful Kenny told us to just keep walking, I didn't have the guts to kill anything that wasn't the living dead, but I also felt guilty about leaving him there. Lily said that the "Stranger Danger" rule still applied and should be upheld even more so, now that there was a risk they could have been bitten.

I climbed a ladder up one of the building and went into a room with a broken window. I took out the axe that Shawn had given me. He said that I needed it to protect myself, seeing as how Lily wouldn't let me have a gun just yet, says I need to get better aim. Shawn also told me I need to cut my hair. It's not that long, just goes down to the back of my neck. "Hello?" I called. "Any creeps in here?" I called the walkers 'creeps', because that was what they were.

My grip tightened on the axe, ready to strike at a moment's notice. After a few minutes of silence, I decided it was safe, and finally paid attention to my surroundings. There were odd symbols on the walls, overturned chairs, broken glass, and bloodstains. "Damn…" I shuddered. I figured it was some satanic ritual gone horribly wrong, or some creeps interrupted some vandals.

One large symbol bearing a star with an odd-looking circle around it caught my attention. I felt drawn to it. As I got closer, I saw something glowing purple underneath my feet. I looked down and saw that I had carelessly stepped on the symbol. I gripped my axe, ready to defend myself if needed, as the light grew brighter, surrounding me. I had to close my eyes as the light intensified. A minute passed and the light faded. I opened my eyes, and gasped, nearly dropping my axe.

Around me was a fancy mansion. Way too fancy to be from the apocalypse. I went into defense mode as I slowly walked around. There seemed to be no one there until I heard a loud scream and smashing noises. Thinking there were creeps and someone was in trouble, I raced towards the sound and saw a red-haired woman wearing a maid's outfit, getting up as she was surrounding by broken plates and a fallen cabinet.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking around for creeps. "We're you bitten?"

"Bitten?" The woman asked, looking around. She screamed when she noticed me. "P-please don't hurt me!" She cried.

"I-I'm not gonna hurt you." I raised my free hand defensively. "Unless you're gonna rob me, or if you were bitten."

"Mey-Rin!" A male voice yelled as a man wearing a chef's clothes and a boy that looked like a gardener came running to her. They stopped dead when they saw my axe.

"Wh-Who's this?" The boy asked, worriedly.

"And why does she have an axe!" The man yelled.

"I don't know!" the woman known as Mey-Rin exclaimed. "She came running over here and asked if I was bitten."

"Bitten?" The boy and man blinked as another man wearing all black turned the corner.

"What on earth is all this?" He was cut off as he saw me. I backed away slowly, then turned and ran.

_Shit, shit, SHIT_ I thought furiously. _How the hell did this happen? Why do they not know about the walkers? Where the hell am I anyways?_ As I looked back, I ran into someone. I quickly raised my axe.

"I wouldn't advise that." I stopped as I saw it was the man in black from before. In an instant, my axe was taken from me.

"L-Look, dude." I stuttered. "I-I don't want any trouble. I don't know how I got here. B-But please give me back my axe. Shawn'll kill me if he finds out I got that taken."

"My master has ordered me to bring you to him." The man didn't give me back my axe, or said anything else. He started walking away, but then looked back. I decided that if these people were any of the rogues, and if I wanted to stay alive, I had best go with him. I followed him through some hallways until he opened the door to reveal a kid, no older than Clay, sitting in a chair, an eye patch over his left eye. "I have brought them, master." The man behind me bowed.

"Thank you, Sebastian." The kid nodded slightly in a formal tone. "Now then, you." He looked at me seriously. "What are you and who are you?"

"Last time I checked I'm a female human." I grimaced. "And why should I tell you? You'll probably kill me then take all my stuff."

"And why would I want anything of yours?" The boy scoffed. I guess that could be taken as a laugh.

"Who are you?" I asked him. "And why are you dressed so nicely?"

"I am the Earl, Ciel Phamtomhive." The boy, Ciel, stated as if it where the most obvious thing. "Now answer me. Who are you?"

"Alright, fine." I sighed. These were some strange people. It was almost as if they had no idea an apocalypse was going on. "My name is Ashley and I'm one of the survivors in my group of eight."

"Survivors?" Ciel blinked, then rested his head on his hand, an interested look on his face. "Tell me more."

"You don't know?" I shrugged.

"Know what?"

"Alright then." I sighed. "My group is barely surviving three years after an apocalypse."

"Apocalypse?"

"That's right." I nodded. "The dead just started… eating people. I remember how it started for me. I was coming home from school when I saw one of my friends who hadn't been there…

_"Hey! Jacob!" I called. He turned around and slowly limped towards me. That's when I saw his face. It was rotten, covered in blood. "Oh shit!" I cried when I saw his dead eyes. Someone else looking like that came out of the house next to me. They both came towards me and I began running, screaming for help._

_ "Get down!" A man cried. I hit the deck and heard gunfire._

"That when I met him." I smiled at the memory. "He seemed my guardian angel."

_"Are you okay?" he asked as I looked up._

_ "Yeah, thanks." He helped me up._

_ "Names Raul." He nodded._

_ "Ashley." I told him._

_ "C'mon, it's not safe here." We dashed towards his truck._

"Everything seemed fine. We met some kind people who gave us shelter for a while. Until…

_"God damnit, Raul!" Doug's mother, Liza, yelled at Raul. "It's your fault! It's your fault Doug's dead!"_

_ "It was no one's fault." Henry tried to calm us down. "No one had any idea that the rogues would attack."_

_ "He did." Gina timidly pointed at Raul. "I've seen him. Every night he sneaks out with food and gives it to the rogues."_

_ "Raul…" I gasped. "Is… Is it true?"Raul sighed._

_ "I guess there's no hiding it now." He looked up. "Yes. I did."_

_ "I knew it!" Liza yelled._

_ "But it was to keep Ashley safe!"Raul protested._

_ "You're always worried about Ashley!" Liza cried. "Ashley, Ashley, Ashley! Always looking out for your precious Ashley! Never a kind gesture towards Doug or Gina, who needed protection more than anyone else."_

_ "I can take care of myself!" Gina spoke with sudden boldness. Gina had been surviving on her own until the group found her._

_ "Stay out of this, Gina." I pleaded. "Please."_

"Then, Raul did something really stupid…

_"So…" Raul's head hung low. "What are you going to do with me?"_

_ "I say we kick him out." Henry sighed. "That seems like the most peaceful solution."_

_ "This isn't about peace, Henry!" Liza yelled. "This is about life or death. So I say we kill him." My breath caught in my throat as I saw Raul pull his pistol out. He aimed it at his head, and pulled the trigger._

"After that, I ran away. Grabbed what I could fit in my backpack." I moved my backpack a little. "This sucker has been with me since the start of this whole mess. I was on my own for a few days. That's when Shawn found me."

_"H-Hey!" A man bravely called out to me. "Are you alive?"_

_ "Are you?" I called back, running over to him from my tent. It was a dumb move that could've cost me my life, but seeing as how I was out of food and almost out of ammo and water, I didn't care._

_ "Are you own your own?" He asked. I nodded. "Come on. Get what you have. I'll take you back to camp." I was reluctant, but wasn't going to refuse help._

"After a year, we got some more people…

_"Are we sure we're doing the right thing?" Kenny questioned._

_ "What if it were you?" Lily asked. Kenny was silent._

_ "Are we gonna be safe here, Clay?" Charlotte asked, clutching a ripped teddy bear._

_ "We'll be fine, kids."Glenn, their father reassured._

"This was my second year in that group." I explained. "We have a pretty good set up, a vegetable garden and heavy fortifications. We take turns looking for supplies and being lookouts for rogues and, or, walkers. I was in the city looking for supplies when I got here."

"How exactly did you get here?" Ciel asked, a bored expression on his face. "As you can see, we're exactly a few years into an apocalypse where the dead eat the living."

"I'll be honest. I'm not sure." I shrugged. "I found this weird room, was surrounded by a purple light, then all of a sudden, I'm here."

"That's it then?" Ciel asked, sitting up. I nodded. "Very well, then. Sebastian, show her to a guest room and give her proper clothing." The man known as Sebastian, who I assumed was a butler to this Ciel kid, nodded.

"Yes, master." He smirked. "Lady Ashley, if you would come with me."

"Can I have my axe back?" I asked as I followed.

"I see no reason you would need it." Sebastian stated. "Seeing as how there are no "walkers" here." He chuckled. What was this guy's problem? Did he think I was joking?

He showed me to a large room with an actual bed. In the camp, we used mats as beds. "Here you are."

"Thanks." I blinked as he handed me a maid's outfit. "What's this?"

"Your new uniform." Sebastian stated plainly, as I took it.

"And why would I…" I turned and saw that he had left. "Well, damn." I looked at the outfit. "Man, Lily is gonna kill me when I get back."

* * *

**A/N: Some future chapters may show the group back in Ashley's time. Unless you guys don't want that. Hope you enjoyed. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**To Start Anew**_

* * *

I was up a little after sunrise the next morning as I was used to waking up early. Sleeping in at the camp would often result in a harsh, but well-intentioned, wake up form Kenny. I got out of bed and saw the maid's uniform sitting on the dresser. I remembered how to put on dresses, despite the period where dresses were no longer of help to anyone. Then again, they only helped girls looked pretty. That didn't matter when you were just trying to survive.

I looked at myself in the full-body mirror and grinned. "Man, how long has it been since I've worn a dress?" I asked myself, taking in the almost foreign appearance. I spun around as I heard the door open, reaching for my axe, until I remembered that the butler known as Sebastian took it. "Who's there?" I asked in a wary voice.

"J-Just me…" I heard Mey-Rin's voice as she peered around the door.

"You're not gonna take my…" I stopped as I saw my backpack was missing. "Shit! Where's my backpack?"

"Backpack?" Mey-Rin asked, bravely coming inside as I frantically searched the room. "Is it this?" She asked, picking up the item from the dresser. I stopped.

"How did I not see that?" I shrugged, taking the army-green backpack from her. "Thanks." I smiled. I checked the bag to see if anything was missing, besides my axe, which I kept in the front pocket. There were some granola bars, a folded up tent, which I had incase I couldn't get back to the camp in time for sundown, and my water bottle. The gun and ammunition I had found during my most recent hunt were gone. I noticed that Mey-Rin was looking over my shoulder into my backpack.

"What do you have in there, milady?" She asked.

"Pretty much anything I might need in case I can't get back to camp in time." I told her.

"What do you mean by that?" Mey-Rin tilted her head.

"Did you hear my story about the apocalypse?" I asked. She shook her head. "Well, I'm not telling it again." I smirked.

"Are you two alright in here?" Sebastian's voice asked, knocking on the door.

"We're fine, Sebastian!" Mey-Rin smiled as Sebastian opened the door. He looked at me then to Mey-Rin.

"If there's nothing wrong then," He stated calmly. "I'd like you, Mey-Rin, to show Ashley what work she will be helping you with."

"Right!" She chirped as Sebastian left. "Oh…" She sighed. "I just love it when he looks at me that way."

"Looks like someone likes Sebastian." I grinned. This was either completely useless information, or something to my advantage.

"Oh, come on!" Mey-Rin smiled, taking my hand. "I need to introduce you to Bard and Finnian first." We dashed down the hallways until we reached the kitchen. "Bard!" Mey-Rin called. "I have someone you need to meet."

"Who is…?" He stopped dead, a scared expression on his face when he saw me. "I-Is that the girl with the axe?"

"Not anymore." I admitted. "That Sebastian guy took away my axe. Said I wouldn't need it."

"O-Oh…" He hesitated, then gave a smile. "Name's Bardroy. **(Did I spell that right?)** But you can just call me Bard."

"Nice to meet you, Bard." I smiled, and stuck out my hand, which he hesitantly shook.

"Come on, now!" Mey-Rin giggled. "Finny should be out in the garden." We headed out to a large garden with beautiful flowers everywhere.

"Holy…" I gawked. I hadn't seen a garden this pretty since I visited the butterfly gardens with my grandparents, a year before the mess.

"Pretty isn't it?" The gardener boy from before smiled.

"No kidding." I grinned. "This is the kind of stuff you'd usually take for granted. But then the dead start eating people, and then you learn to appreciate this kind of thing."

"Dead start eating people?" Mey-Rin blinked.

"Yep." I nodded as the boy had a sick look on his face. "That's pretty much how the mess started. My best friend turned, and tried to take off my face. If it wasn't for some idiot who shot himself out of desperation a few months later, I would probably be eating people right now."

"O-Oh." Mey-Rin looked a little sick.

"How long ago was that?" The boy asked.

"Dunno what time period this is." I shrugged. "But that mess has been going on for three years."

"How are you still alive?" The boy cried.

"Survival skills come in handy." I grinned, then stuck out my hand to him. "I'm Ashley." He took my hand.

"Finnian." He smiled weakly. "Good to meet you."

"I'm just happy to see people who are actually alive." I joked.

"Oh!" Finnian perked up. "Sebastian gave me a new axe for the firewood." He took out my axe. "It's a little dull though."

"Hold up." My eyes widened. "That's my axe!"

"Oh, this is yours?" Finnian looked at the axe. "I thought it looked familiar. How'd he get it?"

"He took it from me. He said I wouldn't need it." I huffed. "But I guess you can have it."

"Why'd you have it in the first place?" Mey-Rin asked as we headed back inside.

"Shawn, one of the members of our group, gave it to me, since one of our leaders, Lily, wouldn't let me use a gun." I explained. "It kept me safe, so that's why I don't want it to leave me."

"That makes sense." Mey-Rin smiled. In one of the rooms my eyes wandered towards, I saw Ciel playing… I think it was pool or something, with a bunch of other people. I saw some Asian looking people, and a woman wearing all red. Those were the only people who stood out to me. The others just looked like stuffed up, rich people.

"Oh," I heard the woman say as Mey-Rin and I passed by. "You have a new maid."

"Yes." I heard Ciel say calmly. "She claims she's from an apocalyptic world."

"What nonsense!" One of the stuck ups grunted. "Is she mad?"

"Possibly." I glared at them out of the corner of my eye. I'm being serious, why the hell does no one believe me?

"Is everything alright?" Mey-Rin asked.

"Yeah… everything's just dandy." I said with slight malice.

A little while later, Mey-Rin came in as I was searching the room for the gun and ammunition. "Ashley?" I grunted in response. "Master Ciel says he needs you for something."

"Coming." I sighed. "Where is he?" We headed to another room, where the Asians, woman in red, Ciel, Sebastian, and some other butler, were all gathered.

"Here you go, master." Mey-Rin said quickly, then left.

"You called?" I had a bored expression as I stood next to the other butler, who was looking at me as if I was a walker about to eat off his face.

"Yes." Ciel paused. "I want you to explain to Madam Red and Lau your story."

"I already told you." I sighed to Ciel. "Can't you tell them?"

"No." Ciel stated.

"I'm not repeating the entire thing, you know."

"Go on." Ciel urged, getting bored.

"Okay." I sighed then turned to the ones known as Madam Red and Lau as Sebastian stepped aside to let me step forward. "As Mr. Grumpy over there may have already told you." Ciel glared. "I'm from a world where the dead eat the living. Everything was chaos at first. Then things started to calm down, but not too much. There's still the dead walking around, my family's probably already dead by now, but I was found by Shawn, a member of the group I was in, and he took me to what I consider my new family."

"Which consists of…?" The Asian man, who I assumed was Lau, as Madame Red's name was excessively obvious, urged me to continued with an interested look on his face.

"We've got five adults, two, Kenny and Lily, are our leaders. Clementine is the paranoid one, and is actually a great lookout for any danger. Glenn is the father of the other two minors in the group, Clay, who's twelve, and his little sister, Charlotte, who's eight now, her birthday was last week. Shawn is pretty much like my dad now." I turned to Sebastian. "He gave me that axe you took, you know. Just saying."

"Why is that axe so important?" Ciel asked.

"It's protected me since I got it." I explained. "You know, the surprise walker. The rogue attacks. That sort of thing."

"Yes, about these "rogues"." Sebastian spoke. "May I ask, what are they?"

"They're pretty much bandits. Random groups that kill and rob." I explained, remembering the first rogue attack I experienced. "The first time I got into trouble with them was when I was with Raul and the others."

_"C'mon!" Raul called as we ran back to the drugstore._

_ "Woohoo!" One of the rogues whooped. "I love me a good chase."_

_ "We had a deal!" Another cried in anger._

_ "It ain't fair!" Yet another one yelled. "Now you're fucked!"_

_ "Get in!"Henry yelled, as Liza opened the car door. Gina got in first, as she was the youngest at six years old._

_ "Doug, look out!" I cried as Doug turned around. We heard a gunshot and Doug fell down onto the asphalt._

_ "Doug!" Liza cried, trying to get out._

_ "It doesn't matter now!" Raul yelled, ushering me into the back. He got into the bed of the truck. "Drive! Drive!" As we drove away, I heard the rogues yelling at us._

_ "We'll get you yet!" They cried. "Just you wait!"_

"And then another time, while I was looking for supplies, while I was on my own after I ran away from the group…

_"Where the hell did that bitch go?" A rogue asked his partner harshly. I waited underneath a window inside a home. No time to look for walkers._

_ "Hell if I know!" The partner cried._

_ "You stupid piece of shit!" The first one yelled. I stiffened as I heard the gunshot. "Fuck you." Another one. "FUCK YOU!"Another one. Silence. "Asshole…"_

"That's the gist of the rogue's then." I shrugged.

"Oh, you poor thing." Madame Red gasped. "Having to live through such horrible things."

"Sometimes you get used to it." I explained. "Sometimes you break like Clementine did. She's been through worse than me. Had to kill her own brother when he was bit."

"You have a very interesting maid, Lord Phantomhive." Lau smirked. "Perhaps I may have to steal her from you."

"Absolutely not!" Madame Red protested. "After what she's been through?"

"Um…" I paused, looking at the girl sitting on Lau's lap. "No thank you…"

"Ashley." Ciel spoke up.

"Hm?" I turned my head to the kid.

"Keep them entertained." Was all he said as he left.

"Are you for real?" I sighed under my breath.

"So," Lau spoke. "Any more stories to tell?"

_**August 27**__**th**__**, 20XX**_

"Oh, where is she?" Lily paced as Clementine kept watch for Ashley on the makeshift lookout tower, which was only a folding chair on top of the RV.

"Did you find her?" Kenny asked as Glenn jumped over the fence.

"Nope." Glenn shook his head sadly. "Not even her backpack."

"Damnit." Lily swore. "I knew we shouldn't have let her go out again."

"Ashley's fine." Shawn insisted, crossing his arms. "She's been fine on her own for a month. She'll be fine for a few days."

"You'd better be right." Lily sighed.

* * *

**A/N: Decided I'd end it there. Hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
